Forgive And Forget
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Pink Rose] Charmer blamed him for the death of Dreamer, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. When he appears one night during her shift she has to struggle to reign in her feelings for him... [A new twist on A Lonely Road]


**A/N: A new spin on an old story. Previously 'A Lonely Road', now 'Forgive And Forget'. Imagine that Charmer already knew… well, the fox in the story (You'll probably guess who it is) before Dreamer died. **

**Song of fic: I think that Toni Braxton's Un-Break My Heart fits this fic pretty nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

**_Forgive And Forget_**

Charmer shivered and lay her head on her paws. It was a cold winter night; the wind was whipping around her face, nipping at her body. The vixen shuddered and curled her tail around herself to try and warm up.

She moaned softly as a familiar face flashed into her mind's eye. She'd been thinking so much about him lately, ever since she stopped talking to him. That had been just days ago. Much as the young vixen tried, she couldn't deny the fact that she missed him.

Her ears came erect when she heard the sound of something being snapped. Immediately the vixen was on full alert, her dark brown eyes shining inquisitively as she looked around at the surrounding forest.

When her sensitive ears picked up the nearly silent sound of paw steps near her, she came out of her hiding place standing to her full height. She growled in warning as the paw steps came closer, baring her teeth in a show of aggression.

Charmer gasped softly in surprise as a young fox about her own age came padding out of the shadows. The young vixen gazed at the fox with approving eyes as the moonlight filtering through the canopy revealed a shining russet coat similar to her own.

Charmer bit back a cry of alarm and surprise as the fox's gaze turned to meet her own. Those dark eyes and familiar gaze brought back too many memories of pain for the young vixen, bringing tears to her eyes as she tried desperately to hide her emotions.

The way she held herself betrayed her feelings for the fox before her. She trembled slightly as he moved towards her. Even though what he had done was despicable, she couldn't stop these insane feelings for him…

"Charmer," that voice; it still sent chills down her spine, "What's happened?"

The vixen turned away as a tear escaped her eyes. _Pull yourself together! _Her mind screamed.

When Charmer turned back around, she saw with a gulp that his eyes were dark with hurt and confusion. She would've sold her soul to stop the pain he was in, and to know that she alone had the power to change it…

"Charmer." One word – that's all it took for her heart to suddenly shatter into a million pieces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She suddenly snapped.

"Tell you what?" Now he was confused.

"That you were of Scarface's tribe?" she watched with dread as his face fell, "That Scarface was your father?"

"Charmer, I can explain-"

"He killed my sister!" Charmer finally yelled, tears flowing freely, "That damned father of yours killed my sister!"

As he came towards her, she dodged out of his way with teeth bared, "You're a liar and your father's a murderer. I can't believe that I actually might have feelings for a piece of scum like you."

"Charmer-"

"All of you, nothing more then scum," the vixen spat even as tears flowed down her face, "Did Scarface tell you to get close to me so you could get information from me? You can tell 'father' that we're on to his little scheme."

"Charmer, Scarface has nothing-"

"Denials now, eh?" Charmer circled him, eyes glinting in hate, "I can't believe that I trusted you. I can't believe that I broke my own father's rules so I could be with you. I can't believe that I almost fell in love with you. You're nothing more then a lying piece of filth to me."

And with that, Charmer loped off into the forest, ignoring his desperate pleas for forgiveness. She tried to steady the rhythm of her lope, the beating of her own heart. All the while a silent mantra began to play in her head.

_Forget him. Leave him. Forget him. Leave him. Forget him. Leave him. Forget him. Leave him._ _Forget him. Leave him._ _Forget him. Leave him. Forget him. Leave him. Forget him. Leave him._

A while after running she came to the den. As she stood outside panting heavily, the full weight of what she'd done finally seemed to dawn on her.

Charmer collapsed just before the mouth of the den in a bundle of tears and hysteria, "Ranger, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: More? Review! Want at least 4 if you guys want another chapter. Otherwise, I think that this is a pretty good one-shot. **


End file.
